Chief Blue Meanie
Summary Chief Blue Meanie is the leader of a species of Blue Meanies that despises music. After getting an army together, he and his men attacked and took over Pepperland, putting a stop to all the music. However, due to a citizen getting away and finding help, The Beatles came to find Pepperland and fight back against him and his men, successfully pacifying him with a song. After this, he became more positive, and gave up his goal to destroy music. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Guns and Missiles, far higher with Clowns Name: Chief Blue Meanie, AKA Your Blueness Origin: The Yellow Submarine Movie Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: A Blue Meanie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (They are capable of fitting their entire body inside their hats), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with his Electric Gun), Paralysis Inducement (Their electric guns, Missiles, and Apples leave people paralyzed upon contact), Limited Empathic Manipulation via Nasty Medicine (This medicine makes someone far more eccentric and malicious), Electricity Manipulation via Electric Gun, Countdown Clowns can seemingly target specified areas or people, Explosion Manipulation (Electric Guns cause small explosions upon hitting the ground, As well can cause explosions with Countdown Clowns), Toon Force, Preparation (Can prepare several weapons and strategy), Fire Manipulation (The Dreadful Flying Glove can shoot fire) Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Can resist and take hits from their own weapons which can paralysis others upon contact), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can take hits from his own electric gun) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Physically on par with Ringo, Can damage other Meanies), higher with Guns and Missiles (Notably stronger than himself, one shot caused a building size statue to sink completely underground), far higher with Clowns (Can cause explosions which completely destroyed large stone letters and figures), Can bypass durability to an extent with Paralysis Inducement Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to other meanies and civilians, who had reacted to their electric gun fire, which had crossed thousands of meters in moments), possibly Immeasurable (Seemed to scale to Ringo and the other members) Lifting Strength: Class K (Casually and lift and toss around other Blue meanies with one arm, who are relatively close to a normal humans height and likely weight, comparable to the other meanies who can lift him up, Comparable to Ringo) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Comparable to Ringo, Comparable to the other Meanies, Comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: High (Was apart of a large attack on Pepperland, Comparable to the other meanies who can run hundreds to thousands of meters with no sign of tire) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with a Long Mace, Several meters with Apples, Kilometers with Electric Guns, Missiles, and Countdown Clowns Standard Equipment: Electric Gun, A Long Mace Optional Equipment: Countdown Clowns, Apples, Missiles, Four Headed Bulldog, The Dreadful Flying Glove, Max, Storm Bloopers, The Apple Bonkers, The Snapping Turks, The Butterfly Stompers, The Hidden Persuaders, The Jack-the-Nippers Intelligence: Above Average (Seems to display great skill and tactics when leading an army, Is the leader and chief of a species, As well has shown skill in wielding their electric bolt Gun) Weaknesses: He becomes extremely enraged whenever his questions are answered with a Yes, Despises positivity and music, which can cause him to become even further enraged, However this changes by the end of the movie Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electric Bolt Gun: A gun which can shoot blasts that is in the shape of electric bolts across extremely long distances and cover large areas. Anti Music Missiles: A Massive Bubble that is used to fight back music and leave people paralyzed upon contact. It is fired from the ground to cover extremely long distances. Countdown Clowns: A Clown who can cause explosions in specified areas simply by pushing its nose. Apples: Apples which leave people frozen upon contact. Long Mace: Maces which stand a bit taller than the Blue Meanies. Note: It is unknown of the bolts coming from their gun is actual pure lightning or not, so it is assumed not to be due to lacking evidence to support it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:The Yellow Submarine Category:Size Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Leaders Category:Music Characters Category:Tier 9